The invention relates to a climbing shoe of a climbing formwork for fixing to a concreting section of a building which retains a climbing rail guided along the wall of a building to be erected in pre-erected concreting sections. Climbing shoes are known which embrace a climbing rail in such a manner that on the one hand, they are displaceable in the climbing shoes and on the hand the climbing rails are held in a guided manner on the wall of a building. If the climbing shoe is to be removed from the wall, the climbing rails must be withdrawn from the climbing shoes and then it is possible to dismount the climbing shoes which are affixed at provided anchor points of a concreting section.
It is the object of the invention to provide a climbing shoe which can be removed from a stationary fixing on a concreting section even when a climbing rail passes therethrough.
The object is achieved by a climbing shoe which comprises a sliding shoe part on which claws are provided which hold a climbing rail disposed displaceably between the claws in a guided manner, whereby the claws embrace partial sections of the climbing rail and wherein at least one claw is provided in a pivotal and/or telescopic manner on the sliding shoe part.